


forehead kisses

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Secret Relationship, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Not everyone likes Mirajane's new hair style, but she isn't trying to impress everyone.





	forehead kisses

****“I think I preferred your hair down.” Wakaba said, staring intently at Mirajane, too close to her face for comfort.

She was just beginning to adjust to her position as Fairy Tails barmaid, but the older men leering at her were not helpful, or wanted. 

“I think I preferred your mouth shut.” Mirajane muttered under her breath, before remembering why she was doing this job to begin with; to keep Lisanna’s memory alive. Her quips and sarcasm had to stop in order for that to happen, as Mirajane was sure that Lisanna had not said a single cruel thing in her short life. 

Forcing a smile, Mirajane handed Wakaba his change from the till, tightened the knot which kept her fringe from falling into her forehead. 

“Well, I like it. It has so many benefits.” She laughed, her cheeks going pink. 

Wakaba tipped his pipe at her. Whistling as he moved away to gossip with Macao, Mirajane turned to the bar and tried to memorise where the different spirits were kept. This was tedious work but she enjoyed it, in a way. There was something warm about always being in the guild, something certain about having a paid position as opposed to relying solely on wizarding work. It was different, but it suited Mirajane all the same. 

“So many benefits?” 

The words came from behind her, and Mirajane jumped, started, turned slowly to gaze at Erza’s smirking face. 

“W-Well, you know! It keeps the hair from my eyes-” 

Erza chuckled under her breath, checked that there was no attention on them before she held Mirajane’s chin in her gauntlet clad hand and pressed a tender kiss on the other woman’s forehead. 

“I like your hair like this, Mira.” Erza whispered, breath fanning enticingly over Mirajane’s lips. She nodded her response, the corner of her mouth lifting in a small, secretive smile. 

“It was your idea after all, love.” Mirajane mused. 

Erza hummed, and for a second allowed her hand to fall down and cover Mira’s. And then their eyes met for an endless second before Erza turned back away into the guild, and Mirajane was left staring after her, wistful, longing to feel those lips on her skin once more. 


End file.
